promusfandomcom-20200215-history
Anachtur
History Both the newest country and one of the oldest countries on Promus, Anachtur is located on the border of Sustis and Sect. It gained recognition in 263 CP after a Sustis exploration party discovered an Anachturian village. Sustisan scientists declared it might be a lost colony from the Great Landing, which would coincide with the Anachturian legend that they came from the sky. After extended contact between the two nations, the Sustisans decided to respect the Anachtur claimed borders. Fifteen years later in 278 CP there was a parasite outbreak in the country, in which Sustis assisted the local population in controlling it. Since then the countries have been resolutely allied. In 287 CP forces identified as Anachturian assaulted the Indep capital suddenly and in force, but unsuccessfully. War was immediately declared. In 288 CP Anachtur began a profitable relationship with the Indep criminal element selling quinike for "modern" weapons and supplies. This has resulted in an impressive infiltration of Indep and surprisingly rapid build-up of Anachtur, though it still remains the most primitive country. Culture The Anachturians are very primitive by most standards, most live in debris huts and follow a form of animism as their religion. Its military is composed entirely of males who are sent to war in order to gain manhood, but before one becomes a warrior one must engage in a series of Anachturian nature ceremonies. These ceremonies are believed to bind an animal spirit with a warrior's, giving them furocity and strength that manifests in battle. Its government is a tribal confederacy. The only way it survives is that it has grown to be very skilled in its environment, which is nigh inhospitable to outsiders. While many would perish in the humid jungles of Anachtur, the Anachturians thrive, navigating and trapping in it with ease. The core of Anachturian culture is a sort of caste system developed through the use of the nature ceremonies. The animal a child is bound to in the ceremony determines whether they are a shaman, warrior, or farmer. Women are in a caste of their own as they do not undergo the ceremony, but are absorbed into the caste they marry into. Military All male citizens, with exceptions given to the apprentices of shamans, are expected to join the military in order to complete their ascension to manhood. Due to this, there is no shortage of volunteers for the Anachturian military. Their military is limited however by its primitive technology, which is for the most part stone aged (although there are exceptions now that several warriors are armed with weapons purchased from the Indep underground). There are two saving graces for Anachtur, the first is that they have managed to domesticate the local fauna much more successfully than any other country, and the second being that they are much more adept in fighting in jungles than other nations. They are currently at war with Indep, but are considered a sort of child country by Sustis, which is allied to them. Villages Anachtur villages are each individually based around a tree, this tree serves as the gate between the ground, which is inhabited by farmers and warriors, and the canopy, in which the women and shamans live. This tree is often adorned with many carvings and is hollowed out to contain a ladder (this happens to explain the Anachtur's above average upper-body strength). From this tree many trenchs (trenchs are used in order go beneath the overgrowth) are dug that lead to the various facilities and areas of the lower villages, and many bridges are built to traverse the upper village. Each village is believed to be connected through an advanced network of routes in the canopy that allow Anachturians to travel the country without ever touching the ground. This is practical as traditional roads would not work efficiently in the dense jungle environment. Specifics ''ANACHTUR's ''technology is the worst. Everyone lives in debris huts. The climate that they live in is humid and hostile (NAM) and contains most of the planet's alien creatures. Melee- Flint spear Elite Melee- Two long flint knives and an array of small flint throwing knives carried on a belt Standard Longarm- Sling, Bow and Arrow Elite Longarm- purchased Indep stand equipment Unique- Domesticated fauna, such as wolf creatures and giant praying mantis-esque creatures No Civil Equipment Standard Equipment- Animal furs, spear or sling, deadfall and pitfall traps, leather armor, bow and arrow with flaming arrows, leather cap, flint knife Elite Equipment- purchased Indep standard equipment